Accepting OCs for DEW
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: Dew Eagle's Wish is a very detailed story about a kit who wishes to leave the mountains. Moral: Be careful what you wish for. OCs WILL ALSO BE LISTED HERE!
1. Introduction and Form

**Hello there! I know I've not updated in a while.**

**You know what a new story from me means, don't you?**

_"FFTAT! You've already got enough stories WE WANT MORE OF! You can't dig your hole deeper and add to your stress! WORK ON STORIES YOU'VE ALREADY STARTED!"_

**Aye, let me concentrate. My brain's trying to give me a headache. I know, I know. So you want Wish Upon a Star. So you want more grammar tips. I'm sorry. I want them too. I don't have motivation, ya know?**

I'm accepting OCs! That's right, folks. This story's going to be called Dew Eagle's Wish. It's a completely AU where the Tribe of Icy Paths lives on a snowy mountain. Dew Eagle hates the snowy, high-elevation area, so he wishes to leave. Star Messenger (Equivalent of Stoneteller) receives a prophecy of seven cats on a journey. It's such a ridiculous prophecy, but that's not the point. The main thing I'm focusing on is detail. Detail, detail, detail.

So, instead of "Littlepaw pounced on the mouse," it will say, "Littlepaw crouched low, making sure her tail was still and her haunches were balancing weight, and she leaped for the thrush. The surprised white bird let out a shrill cry as it was tackled quickly to the ground by the new apprentice's gleaming claws."

That much detail, yes. And no, Littlepaw's not a character. Anyway!

**I also want you to tell me if you want my story to focus more on the ****_journey_**** or Dew Eagle's**\- This is going to reveal spoilers, I'm sorry- **_arrival_**** to the clans.** (Not like canon clans. Different. Instead of Hillclan, it's Hill Clan. This _might_ change later.)

I'm only accepting five kits. They must have names like this: Hawk's Cry, Shallow Pond, or Croaking Frog. Not Lionfang or Redpaw or Briarstar. Also, no need for a leader or new leader (basically Star Messenger's apprentice/deputy)

Form for submission:

Cat's Name:

Cat's Gender:

Cat's Description, including eyes:

Cat's Crush, Best friend EVER, Mate if any:

Cat's littermate(s) if any:

Cat's Rank (Guard or Hunter):

Cat's age, can be estimated if past is unknown:

Cat's backstory:

Cat's relation to Dew Eagle (friend, enemy, father, brother, sister, etc):

(HIS MOTHER IS ALREADY SET UP)

**Thank you for reading all the way through this!**

**What? You skipped to the end? Well turn back to the ****_Warriors_**** list, because you ain't gettin' my love, honey.**


	2. More info, some questions, and a bonus!

**Welcome back to the OCs of DEW! Thanks for sending in OCs!**

**I think some of you misunderstood. Dew Eagle's one moon old.**

**I might change it to be a few moons older, but he's supposed to be young for the journey.**

**The seven chosen cats are all set up, so please don't send in any cat that "leaves with Dew Eagle." (With the exception of ****_Briarthorn of MossClan_****'s OC Quick Beetle. Also, nice OC name!)**

**Just a reminder: I'm only accepting five kits! 2 * of these are taken.**

*** Some cats' ages are unknown!**

**I've noticed a few cats with Eagle in their names. That's fine I guess, but I will only accept ****_ONE_**** other cat like that. That means a cat's name has to be changed. I shall decide which cat and the new name.**

**By the way, you're only a Guard or Hunter ****_AFTER_**** your kithood. Star Messenger, much like Stoneteller, decides your fate, but only if their parents are okay with it. Prophecies are excused, so if a parent refuses for his or her kit to be part of a prophecy, that's going against the Tribe law.**

**I've got some extra things to ask and say to you!**

Splashing Pebble: What's the age of your OC? She is listed as Dew Eagle's sister, so maybe the same age? Also, I'm sure she's a she-cat, but her gender is "fame."

Dewman784: There's no backstory for Silent Eagle. Does this mean his age is unknown?

Tina Vainamoinen: Thank you for sending the cats in with detail! I love how they all have a connection somehow. I'll be sure to use these cats sometime, and since Falling Stone is kin to Dew Eagle, why not use him a tad bit more?

**To all of you: Thank you for respecting my word and sending OCs with non-clan names. Cookies for chu! (::)**

**Ask questions here or next chapter. (As of now, it isn't uploaded, and I don't know what I'll put there.)**

Story content (Same time and place of Dew Eagle, actually.)

Dew Eagle's entire body was facing the sun. The ball of fire on the horizon was setting; the pink sky was fading into purple straight above the gray kit's head, and there were birds soaring in the sky aimlessly. They looked like scrambling ants, trying to find food before the last trace of natural light faded over the lonely mountainside. The small spot Dew Eagle was sitting in had been cleared out himself just to stare at the sun. Below him was tan stone, but it was gradually darkening, like everything else around him. The snow surrounding him was sparkling for the last few times that day. As the small orange circle sunk below the horizon, Dew Eagle felt a wet dot on his head. He looked around to see dark, perfect snowflakes slowly floating to the ground.

_Great!_ Dew Eagle thought harshly, _All we need is more cold! I'm going in before Sweet Rain comes looking for me._

Dew Eagle slowly got up, heaving a sad sigh. _At least I made the most of it. _He padded slowly back into the large cave, where the many cats of the Tribe of Icy Paths would be starting to nod off to sleep. Dew Eagle met Sweet Rain at the main entrance.

"Have you been watching the sun set again, little Dew?" Sweet Rain softly asked. Dew Eagle purred happily, his negative emotions forgotten. "Yes, Sweet Rain. It's very pretty! You should come watch it with me one day. And it's starting to snow _again_."

"I see that." Sweet Rain smiled. "You look tired. Let's get warm in the cave and fall asleep, shall we? Your littermates are already dozing off." The pale gray nurser's cream legs took long strides to the Nursery part of the cave, while Dew Eagle's tiny cream legs walked quickly beside his mother; his white toes stood out against the dark rock, and his ever-laughing light amber eyes were gleaming with happiness as he curled up beside his mother in the den.

**What an adorable mini-story. This takes place before chapter one, so I guess you just got a bonus! You see what I mean now? Detail! Detail EVERYWHERE. Tell me if I need to improve my detail, because I WILL TAKE IT ALL! GIVE ME THE DETAIL NOW. I'm sorry... Cookie to apologize... (::)**

**Stay tuned for more :)**


	3. OCs and their Info (chapter may vary)

**OCs are listed here! I don't expect many reviews for this chapter because I might change it plenty times.**

**P.S: I'll make up personalities for them. Tell me if you don't like the way I judge your cat, and I'll kill you slow-**

**I'll change any info for you. No harm done! Unless you hold a grudge.**

**P.P.S: Dew Eagle is now _three (3) moons old_.**

Splashing Pebble sent...

Splashing Pebble

Dew Eagle's slightly younger sister, the last of the litter. She, along with Silver Shadow, hopes to be a Hunter one day. This dark brown she-cat's front left paw is white, and her eyes are forest green.

Silver Shadow

Dew Eagle's slightly older brother, the first of the litter. He, along with Splashing Pebble, hopes to be a Hunter one day. This medium-gray tom's eyes are dark green, and his hind right paw is black.

WhiteHeart17 sent...

Soaring Dove (Previously Soaring Eagle)

Dew Eagle's second best friend is a four (4) -moon-old she-cat who will become a Hunter when older. This white she-cat is sassy, but she's loyal to the bone and can get a great running start if hunting an eagle. She'll also turn out to be quite pretty. She has light amber eyes, much like Dew Eagle's.

Another brother &amp; sister who will probably not make a big appearance. I might give them names, but that's about it.

Drewman784 sent...

Silent Eagle

This black tom's underbelly is white, and his cheek's got an average-length scar from a short fall off a ledge onto a sharp rock. He will _not_ talk about this. His eyes are bright blue. Nobody really knows his history, but he stumbled into the cave one day, ragged and barely alive. He doesn't speak to anyone unless he absolutely has to, but deep down, this Hunter is very kind and humorous. Well... He _has_ been eyeing a few she-cats recently...

Briarthorn of MossClan sent...

**INCOMING PROPHECY-CHOSEN CAT**

Quick Beetle

This nearly-four-moon-old tom is a mottled brown and black future Hunter. He is always telling jokes and making up stories, and he is very understanding. He also takes it upon himself to protect the other kits. His major flaws are that he is naive and can be too trusting of other cats, despite that he is actually quite smart. His paws, tail-tip, ears, and muzzle are all white. His left eye is dark green, and his right is a dark amber. He's best friends with Hare Bound, and he's developed a liking for Curled Fern. His littermates are Rolling Storm and Yellow Flower, which are both brown, but Rolling Storm has green eyes, and Yellow Flower's are amber.

Rolling Storm and Yellow Flower are guards, although Yellow Flower is one of the few she-cat guards. Quick Beetle is much like Dew Eagle- he doesn't like the cold weather, so he's one of the cats on the journey. Even the Tribe of Stars approved of him, for he's in the prophecy.

Tina Vainamoinen sent...

Red Sparrow

This strong, dark-gray tom's eyes are dark amber. His best friend is Blue Sky, and perhaps he likes her a bit, too. This twenty-seven (27) moon old Guard would make a great mate, because he's compassionate and very protective. Perhaps this helps him protect his Tribe as well. Red Sparrow's father's name is unknown, but this loner killed Shining Water- Red Sparrow's mother- when Red Sparrow was just eight (8) moons old. In rage, Red Sparrow killed his father, and later befriended Blue Sky after helping her from bullies. He currently still looks out for her, but he trusts she can stand up for herself now.

Blue Sky

Blue Sky is another friend of Dew Eagle's. She's blue-gray, though her tail-tip is a bit pale, and her eyes are hazel. This twenty-three (23) moon old Hunter is attracted to Fallen Stone, who shall soon be described. Red Sparrow is Blue Sky's best friend. She's forever thankful for him protecting her from bullies on that fateful day! Blue Sky has one sister named Sly. Blue Sky was born a kittypet near the base of the mountain in the nearest twoleg nest. After the twolegs abandoned the two (Blue Sky and Sly), Sun Shadow, who became their foster-father, took them into the tribe. Later, Sun Shadow died of greencough when the two were fourteen (14) moons old. Both sisters had been bullied, but Blue Sky was less fierce and therefore was easier to bully. Blue Sky was devastated when Sly left, and out of affection, still refers to her by her tribe name (Rushing River).

Fallen Stone

This strong black tom is one of Dew Eagle's cousins. Fallen Stone has broad shoulders and a fluffy tail, and his eyes are dark blue. This twenty-four (24) moon old Guard takes things literally, as he is caring and mature. Blue Sky is his closest friend- and recently, he's been feeling like she's more than a friend. Nothing exciting has happened in Fallen Stone's life- the most he got was a collection of scratches from Sly as he tried to get her to return to the Tribe. Also, he has a deep voice. Sometimes she-cats who don't even like him will just stare and listen to him speak.

Sly

This twenty-three (23) moon old former Hunter is just an acquaintance of Dew Eagle's. She was sure that she was second-best of Blue Sky, so she left the Icy Paths to who knows where? Sly looks exactly like Blue Sky, except her tail-tip matches the rest of her fur, and her eyes are dark amber. She had a crush on Red Sparrow, but her feelings only grew when she left him and the others behind. Sly used to be a Guard, which was an assigned rank because she proved to be fierce, bold, and independent. In truth, Sly is sensitive, but she covers it up with toughness. To this day, Sly truly believes the Tribe of Icy Paths is better without her.

NightmareTheFoxWitch sent...

Darkened Dreams

This pitch black she-cats glowing amber eyes have a red tint to them: something many cats wince at when first meeting her. She has no mate, no crush, and nobody she really sticks close to. Her one sister, Dream, died of a dog attack. The story is: Darkened Dreams, at birth, was named Nightmare. A dog came and attacked the home her family had lived in when she was three moons old. The first victim was Dream. After a few minutes of fighting, Nightmare clung onto life by a whisker. As she struggled, her parents came and fought the dog. Soon after its death, Nightmare discovered her parents were losing _lots_ of blood. They died moments later- a true Guard's death! This is why Darkened Dreams wishes to be a Guard when she's older. After the deaths, Nightmare scavenged around for food. After a snowstorm, she spotted a giant exposed cave on the mountaintop, slightly to the side. She determinedly climbed the mountain, and here she is now. She was renamed Darkened Dreams. She's a close friend to Dew Eagle, but they don't hang out often because of all his friends.

King James10158 sent...

Frost Bite  
Icy white ten-moon-old Hunter tom with a grey tail and black eyes. He likes Splashing Pebble's personality (this can grow into a crush), and he is friends with Silver Shadow. Dark is his dead younger brother.  
His family (his father and little brother Dark) had been barely surviving; they've been weakened by hunger and running away from rats they encountered earlier. When they finally reach the cat family, the rats killed Frost bite's father and injured Frost Bite himself. Dark and Frost Bite barely escaped and Frost Bite lead them forward, certain that something good will come. But Dark, after the coldness and hunger takes him, dies. Frost Bite feels like his heart is physically broken after losing his family, but somehow he still lives. He made it to the cave, starving and barely alive. He's Dew Eagle's friend but never really opens up to him about things.

**Thank you so much for the OCs! I'll need possibly two more cats.**

**Well, stay tuned. Please send OCs :)**

**P.S: If you submit an OC after two have already been confirmed, you won't be in the story! Maybe in the allegiances. Sounds good? Okay... Please don't hurt me!**

_**Story Content**_

Dew Eagle's pale gray ear twitched as he heard birds chirping. When did he ever hear the joyful sounds of birds on a beautiful morning? He opened his eyes from his relaxing slumber, and saw he was one of the few cats left in the large nursery. He decided that the birds he had heard were only part of a hopeless dream, a wish to get away from the odd-like Tribe.

_I wonder why I hate this place so much? I was born here._ Dew Eagle shook his head in disappointment at himself. He slowly got up, padding out into the main cave, his paws _tap-tap-tapping_ on the bright tan rock. He looked straight ahead in shock to find cats sitting below the Star Ledge, a flat-topped ledge for Star Messenger to announce current events on. The pale-gray tom was sitting up there now, his bandaged tail wrapped neatly around his paws, his angry voice shouting to the gathered cats.

_What's happening?_

"I'm telling you all, there are three kits on this journey, and you're not stopping me or the Tribe of Stars from finishing their task! The Tribe Law says to obey Prophecies at all costs!"

"This is unacceptable!" Cats were shouting harshly at the annoyed-looking tom.

"Kits aren't capable of making a journey that far!"

"Stop it at once!"

His forepaw on the left side- a black paw- raised and slammed on the ancient stone. Somehow, an ear-splitting sound shook the cave. Dew Eagle thought it would cave in. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" The raging tom roared. "IT IS NOT IN YOUR PLACE TO DEFY ME! THE PROPHECY SAYS THE KITS WILL BE GOING, AND THAT IS _**FINAL**_!"

Cats hissed, their neck fur bristling, as they stared with hatred at Star Messenger.

_It's not like him to scream at us. They must have really riled him bad. What's all this prophecy nonsense?_

Finally, a cat noticed him. Sweet Rain hurriedly padded over to him. "Oh, my baby!" She wailed and curled herself around her kit. Dew Eagle thought she was trying more to comfort herself than him.

"Sweet Rain!" Dew Eagle hissed with an annoyed tone. "What prophecy?"

Star Messenger stood up. His tail fluffed out behind him, his dark amber eyes blazed, and his mouth opened to recite the ancient words, anticipated for many generations...

**Aaand, cliffhanger. Double cookies to apologize, but I can't reveal the prophecy until the story is out.**

**Was that enough detail!? Oh dear Starclan, it wasn't, was it!? UGH I'm not in the groove of detail anymore! *smacks head* Come on, brain! Get motivation!**

**Sigh.**


	4. IDEWMC

**Information about DEW Main (and half-main) Characters**

**(IDEWMC)**

_(I doom see?)_

**Protagonist: PROPHECY Dew Eagle**

**A three-moon-old pale gray tom with unnatural cream legs and white toes, resembling an eagle. His eyes are light amber and they're always laughing. His pads are very dark pink, nearly black, for his ancestors were kittypets. Mother's are slightly brighter pink.**

**Siblings:**

**OC Splashing Pebble- Dark brown she-cat; future Hunter**

**OC Silver Shadow- Gray tom; future Hunter**

**Parents:**

**Mother- Sweet Rain- Exact copy of Dew Eagle.**

**Father- SUBMIT CAT- Must have similar attributes to other kits (So, dark brown and/or gray)**

**Best Friends:**

**PROPHECY Delicate Petals- Lithe and dainty white she-cat; stunning bright blue eyes**

**OC Soaring Dove- Again, white, but with light amber eyes that match Dew Eagle's**

**Close Friends:**

**OC Darkened Dreams- Pure black she-cat with glowing, red-like amber eyes**

**OC PROPHECY Quick Beetle- Mottled brown-and-black tom, but tips of body are white; future Hunter; very fun to be around**

**Friends:**

**OC KIN Fallen Stone- explanation in Kin section**

**OC Red Sparrow- Dark gray tom; amber eyes**

**OC Blue Sky- Blue-gray she-cat; amber eyes**

**Kin:**

**OC Fallen Stone- Cousin; black tom; dark blue eyes**

**Antagonist: SUBMIT CAT...? YOU WILL GET A _STORY ADVERTISEMENT_!**

**This includes siblings, parents, best friends, close friends, friends, and kin.**

* * *

**REPLIES! TO! REVIEWWWS!**

**Dear Guest #1 (The one who sent Shadow Wing)...**

**I'd love to put her into the story, but you haven't told me enough details, and... Unfortunately, I don't accept OCs from guests if the detail is lost. Are you allowed to get an account?**

**I hope you get this message.**

**Other people:**

**You are the best of the best of THE BEST! BEAT THAT, BEST OF THE BEST! YEAH!**

**Ahem, ahem. COOKIES!**

**(:**

**...Huh? Oh, what a shame! There's only half of one cookie left. *evil smirk* You'll have to split it! Ta-ta, darlings.**

**Lol, joking... (::)(::)(::)**

_**Story Content, set in the clans**_

Redstorm sat on the Leader's Ledge. "Cats of Hill Clan," the pale red tom addressed them in a clear and authoritative tone, "I've received a prophecy from Stars Clan!"

Cats below murmured among themselves. His mate, Dappled Pebble, asked, "What's the prophecy, Redstorm?" She tilted her head in wonder.

Redstorm hushed the cats by raising his sleek tail. "I'll recite it." Redstorm's eyes turned into a pair of swirling mist-like orbs, and his normally skinny tail fluffed out. His voice next was deeper than normal. "The Hills will be safe in the Eagle's talons, for the Dew shall be our most important ally of all time."

He bowed his head, said no more, and slowly padded to the small bramble den he shared with Dappled Pebble. The moss bed looked uncomfortable, but he lay down in it and was instantly asleep.  
Stars Clan spoke to him that night, showing him this Dew Eagle cat. _If he is to join our clan, we will have no enemies- if we do, we shall destroy them, for Dew Eagle will protect us._

Little did the leader know... Dew Eagle was _not_ the kind of cat to be protecting strangers.


End file.
